In Sickness
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: "Some little punk thought it would be funny to knock all the snow off the branch that I was walking under when I was walking home. There was a lot more snow then I thought there was. Now I'm sick and have to be taken care of. But why by Grimmjow of all people! This isn't funny any more! Get me out of this situation!" GrimmIchi lemon, yaoi, boy-on-boy.
1. Chapter 1

I shiver as I walk through the snow. It was now up to my ankles and it was getting in my shoes. Great, with things being like this, I'll get a cold in no time. I have a test tomorrow, though. I sigh and sneeze. I guess I will have to do a makeup test…

* * *

I hesitate at my front door, thinking of a plan of what I'll do when my dad tries to attack me, like always. Oh, fuck it. I walk inside, announcing that I'm back.

"I'm home-." I quickly duck as my dad comes flying at me, ready to kick me.

"ICHIGO~! YOU'RE LATE! AND YOU'RE COVERED WITH SNOW!" I roll my eyes, prushing some of the snow off my shoulder.

"No shit, dad." I walk past him as he starts to sob about how his only son is being so cold to him. I sit down next to Karin and start to eat the dinner that Yuzu made. They kept on staring at me, making me uneasy.

"What is it?" Yuzu blushes and looks away, but Karin doesn't.

"You're face is really red and you don't look so good. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." I sigh and nod, knowing that it's the best thing to do.

* * *

I didn't feel like eating. I get up and put my almost full dishes in the sink, saying goodnight to my family as I make my way upstairs into my room. I didn't really look around as I put my bag down and laid down on my bed. I close my eyes and start to doze off when I hear a painfully familiar voice.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Kurosaki." I groan and turn over.

"Go away, Grimmjow. I'm not in the mood." The sixth Arrancar growls and tries to turn me back over. This pissed me off, so I grabbed my pillow and hit with it.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM M-M...ACHOO!" I sniffle and rub my nose, sitting up. "Crap… I am getting a cold."

I look at Grimmjow and see the smirk on his face. I scowl at him.

"Didn't know that you could get sick that easily, berry-head."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." I cover my mouth as I start to cough. I groan and lay back down, my breathing a little labored. I look at Grimmjow from the corner of my eye and see that he was a little surprised.

"Just go away, Grimmjow. I told you that I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

* * *

It's been a little over a month since the blue haired Espada started to show up at my house randomly, wanting to fight with me. Every single time I don't want to and every single time he ends up egging me on so much that I finally agree. I don't get why he's so obsessed with fighting me all the time, but I don't really see the point in asking. He'll just say something like, "What the hell is it to you" or some shit like that. All I know is that he will come every single day just to fight me.

"Oi, Kurosaki." I open my eyes a little, looking at him.

"What do you want? I'm not gonna fight you."

"I know." My eyes widen at this. I sit up and look at him.

"Then why are you still here?" Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, a bored expression on his face.

"I have nothing better to do then take care of you, idiot." I nod slowly, wondering why he would want to take care of me. I was about to ask, but closed my mouth. He had already said that he had nothing better to do. Disappointment starts to take me over. Like he would do it for my sake… he just wants to fight me.

* * *

I look up at him and see that his eyes were trained on my body, not my face. What the hell?

"You're soaking wet." My eyes widen and I finally realize that he was right. I forgot that I was walking by a tree when this little punk thought it would be funny to hit the tree branch I was standing under. All the snow fell on me. There was actually a lot of snow on that branch to where it made me fall. It took awhile for me to get up again. I guess I didn't realize how much snow soaked into my clothes.

I look away from Grimmjow and sigh.

"It can't be helped…" I mumble. I see him scowl and get up.

"Where's your bathroom?" I look at him, confused on why he would need to use it.

"It's across the hall. Why?" He doesn't answer. He just walks out of my room and into the bathroom. I scowl and wait for him to come back. It didn't take to long for him to, though. He walks over and stands in front of me.

"Get up." I just look at him, raising an eyebrow. He scowls and grabs my arm, yanking me to my feet. "Why can't you just listen…"

He starts to lead me to the bathroom, making me confused.

"Why are you taking me into the bathroom?"

"You'll see." Of course. He doesn't answer me, like always.

Grimmjow pushes me inside of the room and closes the door behind me. I look over and see that the tub was being filled up with hot water. My eyes widen.

"Get undressed." I stiffen and look back at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a serious look on his face. I blush and shake my head.

"I'm not gonna get naked in front of you!"

"Then I'll turn around." I roll my eyes.

"That's not the point." It didn't seem like he listened because he just turned around and stood there. I sigh and start to unbutton my shirt. I curse under my breath, my fingers too cold to be able to do anything. I hear a bark of laughter from Grimmjow, making me scowl.

"You need help there, berry-head?" I shake my head, still trying to unbutton my shirt.

"N-no! I can do this!" Again. He doesn't listen.

"Doesn't seem like it." I gulp as I see his hands brush mine away and start to unbutton my shirt for me.

"I-I told you that-."

"I know what you said, but you're taking too long. The water will turn cold before you even get in." My eyes widen a little and I look up at Grimmjow, seeing that his eyes were trained on my face. I blush and look away, feeling embarrassed since I needed him to undress me.

* * *

It didn't take that long before he got my shirt off. I blush as he started on my pants, pulling them down. I push him away, looking at anything but his face.

"I can do the rest." He shrugs and turns back around.

"If you think you can, but if you don't in the next 20 seconds, I'm doing it for you." I blush and quickly get undressed, going over to the bath that was now completely filled with the steaming water. I turn off the tap and get in slowly, wincing at how hot it was. I sigh as I get in fully and sink in until it covered my mouth.

I close my eyes and start to think. Why was Grimmjow helping me? I mean, it's not like him to do something to make me feel better. All he thinks about is hurting me and yet…

I open my eyes back up and look down into the water, trying not to think about it. I don't love Grimmjow! That's insane! He's a guy and so am I! But why is it that when he said that he would take of me I became happy, but then disappointed when he said it was because he had nothing better to do. It's not like I could care either way.

I sigh and sit up more. I look over and see Grimmjow sitting by the side of the tub. I blush and cover my privates.

"Why the hell are you sitting there!?"

"I'm waiting until you're ready to get out. Why else?" I scowl and look away.

"Whatever." I see Grimmjow smile out of the corner of my eye. This surprised me. He usually never smiles. He just smirks all the time. There I go again. Thinking about Grimmjow in that way. I gulp and sink back down into the water and close my eyes. I hold back a yawn and realize how tired I was. My head starts to sway until I feel myself start to fall asleep, but I could still feel and hear everything that was going on.

"Oh, great. He fell asleep." Grimmjow laughs and picks me up, taking me out of the bath. I could feel him drying me off with a towel and putting on my waist before he starts to carry me back to my room. He gently sets me down on my bed and walks away. Where was he going? He didn't put me under the covers! I'm gonna freeze!

"Shit, where is his sleepwear?" This surprised me as I hear drawers opening and closing. "Ah, there they are."

I hear Grimmjow's footsteps coming back over to me. He lifts my hips and put my boxers on first before putting on my pajama pants. He then put me in a sitting position, putting a shirt over my head.

"There. That was easier than I thought it would be." Grimmjow picks me up again. I hear my blankets ruffling. He puts me back down and covers me up. I turn on my side and start to breathe lightly out of my mouth. Grimmjow laughs quietly, leaning down and gently kissing my forehead. This shocked me. My sense of hearing and feeling started to fade, but not until after Grimmjow speaks.

"Goodnight, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there~. ^.^ Here's my warning for this chapter, Ichigo is a little OOC and so is Grimmjow, but I don't think it's that bad...hopefully. GAH! *face desks* I just fail! **

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes, the light from my window pouring on my face. I turn my head away from the window and see Grimmjow asleep on my floor. Memories of what he had said yesterday started to fill my mind. I gulp and get up, getting everything I need out so I could get ready for school. That's when I coughed. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I put my hand over my mouth, in hopes that I could at least muffle my wheezing. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Yer not going anywhere today, berry-head." I would have scowled, but I just continued to cough. Once I finally stopped I sat down, my breathing labored.

"Did you really think that you'd be fine to go to school?" I look up at Grimmjow, seeing the serious look on his face. I look away and get to my feet, shaking the whole time.

"I'm fine." Oh, god. I sound like a retard when my nose is stuffed up. Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow and pointed to my bed. I sigh and stalk back over to it, laying down.

* * *

"Why do you care so much about me getting better anyways?" It took a while before Grimmjow answered the sudden question.

"'Cause I want you to be in the best condition when I fight you." I feel my heart drop. I turn away and look at the wall.

"Of course…" I mumble. Things went silent for what seemed like hours before Grimmjow got to his feet and left without a word. I sigh to myself and get up, getting ready for school. I had a feeling that he would be back, but I'm not sure. But all I know is that I need to go before he comes back.

* * *

"Hey! Ichigo!" I look up to see Orihime and Tatsuki walking toward me. I smile weakly at them, surprising them.

"Are you okay?" I nod and start to walk again, not bothering if they try to tell me that I'm not. I go into my first period and feel myself go pale at the sight. In the classroom was Grimmjow. He didn't have his Hollow jaw or hole. I guess Urahara gave him a Gigai. Wait, why the hell would he give Grimmjow a Gigai?! I gulp and start to back away, thankfully Grimmjow had his back towards me. It's weird that I'm not seeing the six on his back or his Hollow hole, mostly because he's wearing regular human clothes.

I was almost out of the classroom when Rukia just had to walk in.

"Ichigo! What the hell is he doing here!?" I face palm as Grimmjow turns around to see me. He scowled and walked over to me, pushing Rukia out of the way.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

"I told you, I'm fine." Grimmjow just scowls even more and grabs my arm, dragging me inside the classroom. He goes over to my teacher, putting a charming smile on his face.

"May I please take Ichigo Kurosaki's homework now, please? I still have to go to his other classes to pick up more as you well know." I look at the Espada, a confused look on my face. How could he be so polite?! He's Grimmjow!

My teacher smiles back and hands him my homework, a slight blush on her face. I scowl and yank my arm away from him and start towards my desk.

"Ichigo, I thought I told you-."

"I don't care what you said, I'm fine!" Right after those words escaped my lips, I started into another coughing fit. It hurt so much that my legs started to shake until they finally gave out on me. I blush as I stop coughing, seeing how everyone was staring at me, especially Rukia. I could feel her glare from the back of the room.

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head, adding a simple, "Boys will be boys, trying to act all tough." I grit my teeth at his comment and try to get up, but couldn't. Grimmjow started to come near me, making my eyes widen. He smiled and helped me onto his back, giving me a piggyback ride. I closed my eyes, the blush on my face getting worse. I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to cry.

"Thank you, Miss. I'll take him back home right away." I could hear a couple people trying not to laugh as we walked out of the classroom. Once Grimmjow closed the door, I heard how everyone started to laugh, saying stuff like, "Ichigo's such a baby!" I grind my teeth together and punch Grimmjow in the back as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch. He just laughed a little.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I squeeze my eyes shut and continue to hit him.

"You asshole! You just ruined everything!" He just shrugs and started to walk to my next class. I scowl and grab a fistfull of his hair and pull it, hard. This time, he yelped.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Put me down! NOW!"

"If I do that, you'll just run off, just like when I went to go get your fucking homework for you!"

"I never asked you to do that! And since when did you become mister nice guy?!"

"Since today, got it?! And you're not the most fun to talk to either!" I go silent and put my head on his shoulder, turning my face away from him.

"I never asked you to take care of me…" Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head.

"And I didn't plan on helping you ever, now look where we are." I look down at the ground, not wanting to continue this conversation. Why is it that just from him saying that, it made me somewhat happy?

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna let you sit out here while I go get your homework from this class, got it? Now, don't run off." I scowl as Grimmjow walks into my second period classroom.

"Like hell I'm just gonna sit here." I mumble as I get to my feet and start to walk away. I'm fine, just fine. I don't need help, especially not his. He's my enemy after all.

I walk outside, shivering at how cold it was. I forgot that Grimmjow has my jacket. I don't need a stupid jacket… Jackets are overrated anyways.

I start to walk to the park, making sure not to be seen by anyone. I yelp as I trip and fall face first into the snow, chilling me to the bone. I quickly jump to my feet and start to run, the coldness giving me an adrenaline boost. It didn't take that long for my shoes to get soaked through, making my socks wet too. Oh well. It won't be that big of a deal.

I sneeze and see that I had finally gotten to the park my mom had taken me to whenever it had snowed. I smile and feel my body start to feel heavier. What's going on? My eyes start to droop as everything starts to spin. I try to take deep breaths, but it doesn't help. Everything was turning black. What do I do? I can't feel my body anymore. I smile faintly as I see a small child come into view, his mother right behind him. I put up my hand to wave, but I couldn't. I just collapse in the snow, my vision fading into black.

"...go...chigo...Ichigo!" I open my eyes to the sound of my name, coughing while doing so.

"Wha...what's going on?" I ask drowsily. I look around the off-white room, hearing beeping sounds all around me. There was a sigh coming from my right side.

"I can't believe you went to the park, without a coat, and passed out. You idiot." I couldn't figure out whose voice it was, but I didn't care right now.

"Who are you?" I ask, closing my eyes again.

"Who do you think, dumbass." I finally heard the anger in the voice.

"Dad?" The person beside me started to grind his teeth.

"NO! Ichigo! You're fucking idiot! Do you really think I'm your dad?!" I flinch at the venom in the man's voice and opened my eyes, seeing that it was Grimmjow. I scowl and turn away.

"Why are you here?" I ask. I heard a low growl coming from Grimmjow's throat. My eyes widen at this.

"Why the hell do you think I am!? You left and while I was getting your homework for you, I get a call from the hospital saying that you passed out at the fucking park!" The Espada got to his feet, his chair falling backwards with a loud crash.

"I try to help you and you just push me away! Why can't you just fucking behave yourself!? Why can't you just…" Grimmjow exhaled deeply and squatted down next to my bed. I gulp and turn over, seeing Grimmjow with his hands on his head, facing the ground.

I feel guilt start to eat away at me.

"Grimmjow… I'm sorry…" Said Espada just shook his head and stood up, grabbing me and bringing me into a warm hug. My eyes widen at this.

"What are you…?"

"I was so worried. You have no idea how I felt when I heard that you passed out." I open my mouth to say something when I feel something wet start to spread on my shoulder. My eyes widen more, a lump forming in my throat.

"Don't ever do that again, please." I nod, wrapping my arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

***sighs* The OOCness of both Ichigo and Grimmjow is overwhelming. I'm sorry. ^^' Please review so I can get some feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have a nice day! I hope we don't see you again for awhile, Mr. Kurosaki!" I smile and nod, walking beside Grimmjow. I had just gotten released from the hospital since I had passed out. I'll admit, it was stupid on my part to go outside without a coat, falling in the snow, and letting my shoes get soaked, but I won't ever say that to Grimmjow. Mostly because he'll just shout, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!"

I smile to myself at the thought and shake my head. This got the Espada's attention.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." Grimmjow scowled and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away. My eyes widen and I yelp, trying to make him let go of me. Sadly, he was stronger...right now.

"Hey! Let go, Grimm!" He doesn't say anything. He just continues to drag me away. I gulp as he pulls me into an alleyway. What was he gonna do? Kill me once and for all? That's not cool! I'm sick and I don't have my Soul Reaper badge!

I yelp as Grimmjow throws me against the wall of a building. I was about to stumble when he slams both of his hands on either side of my head, bringing his face close to mine. I feel a blush start to creep up on my face. I turn away, not wanting him to see it. All I got was a low, harsh growl when I did. I gulp and face him again, only to have his lips connect with mine. My eyes widen at this and my mouth opened a little, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan slightly as he rubs the muscle against my own.

What am I doing? He's gonna get sick! Wait, why is that the first thing that comes to mind!? He's my enemy! I put my hands on his chest and push him away, seeing the hungry look on his face. I gulp and look away.

"W-why'd you do that?" I whisper, not expecting him to answer.

"Because you look so delicious." I blush more and see him out of the corner of my eye starting to come closer. I shake my head and start to walk away.

"C-c'mon. I gotta get home." Grimmjow grunts in response and shoves his hands in his pockets, walking ahead of me. I sigh inwardly and try to keep up, but he seemed to be walking fast, as if trying to keep his distance from me.

"Grimmjow…? Are you mad?" He doesn't speak, but he just nods slightly. I sigh and catch up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If it's because I said that I wanted to go home, then I'm sorry." I blush at what I'm about to say, "I actually… kinda liked it when you kissed me though…"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and looked at me, a smirk on his face. He turns his whole body towards me, putting a hand on his hip.

"Oh, really? Did it make you hard?" I go bright red.

"N-no! Why would you even ask that?!" Grimmjow just sighs and shakes his head.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time." My eyes widen. What does he mean by next time!?

* * *

I sigh as I stumble into my room, feeling worse than I did when I left today. Grimmjow scoffs, his footsteps coming towards me. I gulp and look at him from over my shoulder, seeing his scowling face. I smile awkwardly and start towards my bed, only to be pulled back.

"W-what are you doing?!" Grimmjow just rolls his eyes.

"You look worse. I'm checking your temperature." he says, slipping the thermometer into my mouth. My eyes widen and I quickly move the metal tip under my tongue.

"Why do you-." I was cut off when I finger touched my lips. Grimmjow smiled.

"Don't talk until it beeps." I nod and look away, shifting uncomfortably in the Espada's arms. I could tell that he was still looking at me because I could feel his stare on the back of my head.

Why was he staring at me!? I know that I passed out and had to go to the hospital and all, but still! I can stand still for a minute or two! I grab his wrist and pry it off of my waist, walking over to the bed. I sit down and look over at the Arrancar, seeing a scowl on his face.

I look down as Grimmjow walks over, sitting down in my desk chair. He was about to say something when the beeping of the thermometer, telling us both that it was done. I quickly yank the stupid device out of my mouth and scowl.

"What does it say, Ichigo?" I could hear the smug smile in Grimmjow's voice, making me scowl even more.

"It's at 105…" I murmur. I was expecting to hear a smart-ass remark, but it never came. Instead, without me realizing it, Grimmjow got to his feet and kissed my forehead, making my eyes widen.

"Why did you-."

"Get some rest. You need it. Don't want you in the hospital again." I pout and lay down, seeing a small smile on Grimmjow's face as he starts towards the door. I avert my eyes from him and pull the covers over my body, my eyes slowly closing. I just hope that I get better soon so this attention that Grimmjow is giving me will go away.

* * *

The sound of rustling woke me up. I open my eyes slightly and see Grimmjow putting another blanket on me. I whimper a little, bringing a hand over my face. There was a slight chuckle from the bluenette.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." I scowl and rub one of my eyes.

"Don't call me that…" My demand was followed by another chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Then what should I call you, Ichi?" I sigh and turn on my side, facing the window.

"Never mind. Just leave."

"And where would you like me to go? You still need me to get you better." I scoff.

"My dad owns a clinic. I think I'll be fine."

"You really don't know anything, do you?" I turn over, looking at the Espada in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow just smiles, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just forget about it."This made me wonder, but since he won't tell me, I'll find out when he's not looking. I don't think he realizes that I have a phone and that I have someone who knows a lot about Aizen's creations. Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

"What is it, Ichigo? I heard from your father that you're sick." I blink a little, asking myself if this is really Urahara.

"Um...Urahara? Why are you so serious? That's not like you." I whisper, looking over my shoulders at the sleeping form of Grimmjow that was slumped forward in my desk chair.

"Why are you whispering?" Shit.

"Well, my dad is trying to nap. He had a long day at work." Urahara just answered with a simple "Ah."

"So, why are you calling? You should be resting." I feel myself scowl as he says the same words that Grimmjow says all the time now that I'm sick.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm calling because I was wonder if there was anyway the having someone around with high spiritual pressure is gonna help me kick this cold."

Urahara stopped to think for a moment. This worried me for a second, but caught myself. Why should I be worried? If he says no, then I'll make Grimmjow leave. If he says yes, I'll still make him leave!

"In your case, it's very good for you. You are bound to heal faster with someone that has spiritual pressure as high as...about Grimmjow. He's the max. Anything over that much spirit energy will make you even sicker. And to not have strong enough spirit energy around is even worse. You could die." Hat-and-Clogs started, "I encourage you to keep him around, Ichigo." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean 'keep him around'?! He's not here! He's the enemy!" I shout quietly.

"You're whispering because he's asleep in your room. I know your dad isn't napping. He's right here." My mouth drops.

"What?"

"Hi son! I don't know what you two are talking about, but Kisuke handed me the phone!" I growl and shake my head.

"Tell Hat-and-Clogs I said thanks. Bye." And with that, I hung up.

Why the hell is it that Grimmjow being around me is good?! That's retarded! I'm sick of him having to take care of me! It makes me feel weak and these weird feelings that I don't like! They're unfamiliar and I don't like it.

* * *

I don't turn my head away from the window when I hear Grimmjow wake up, yawning. I don't care that he's up. He could've stayed asleep forever for all I care...I don't mean that. Something inside me tells me that I don't want him to sleep forever.

"Oh, you're up before me? I'm surprised." I don't say anything, thinking of what to say to make him leave. "Hey, are you listening to me, Ichigo?"

"I don't need you here." I didn't mean to say that…

"What did you just say?" I turn and look at Grimmjow, seeing the pure anger in his face.

"I don't need you. I don't want you here." Stop spouting this out.

"I don't care what you want. I'm staying."

"Fine, then I NEED you to fucking leave and stay away from me!" What am I saying?! Just say you're sorry!

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will! I don't want you near me!" Don't say anymore! Please, stop! "I...I hate you!"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide, hurt overtook the anger.

"I mean, I don't get what made you think I felt different. We're enemies and that's how we'll remain! Nothing's gonna change just because you took care of me against my will! Get out of my life!" What did I just do…? I-I didn't mean any of that…

The look on Grimmjow's face made my heart break. I saw a look of despair that could kill any human man. I want to apologize, I want to tell him that I didn't mean it, I want to hug him like he hugged me at the hospital, but I can't. My body is stiff and my voice is gone.

Without saying another word, the speechless Arrancar got to his feet, went to the window, and left. I shivered and closed the window, seeing the Garganta closing. This made my heart beat drop. What have I done?

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update. I suck. I know this and I'm very sorry. I wish I could hug everyone that reads this and say sorry in person, but I can't so, sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4 (Grimmjow's POV)

**So, I'm switching this up a little bit and doing Grimmjow's P.O.V. Hope I did a good job. **

* * *

I growl to myself as I walk to the meeting that Aizen insisted on having right after I got back. This is fucking stupid! I don't want to listen to his shit right fucking now! As you can see, I'm in a bad mood. Ichigo had just fucking...said all that shit to me and now...I don't even know anymore. I don't know what to call my feelings towards Ichigo, but all I know is that he crushed them. And frankly, he's just gonna regret telling me to leave when he finds himself bedridden and can't fucking eat without throwing up everything in his stomach.

I rub my face with my hand and sigh, picturing Ichigo in the hospital again, hooked up to every machine in the whole building. Why am I thinking about this so much? He said he hated me. He said that he never wanted to see me again. He wants me out of his life. I feel myself starting to slip deeper and deeper into this despair.

"Grimmjow. I would like it if you actually listened instead of sighing." I look up at Aizen and glare at him, a growl ripping through my chest.

"Shut the fuck up, whore! You and your fucking bitch curl can't fucking tell me what to do!" Everything went silent and the look on Aizen's face was priceless. I would have laughed if I wasn't in this awful mood. I see out of the corner of my eye everyone getting up and leaving, but not without taking pictures of our Lord's face.

"Grimmjow. What did you just say to me?" I groan and slam my head down on the table, gripping my hair like I was going crazy.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm just...upset." There was a hand that started to pat my back.

"Is it because of what Kurosaki said to you?" My eyes widen and I look up at Aizen, a shocked look on my face.

"How did you know…?" He just raised his eyebrow.

"This was just as planned." I clench my teeth and get to my feet, towering over him.

"So, it was your plan to watch me get my heart crushed into a thousand pieces? What a fucking great ass plan!" I turned on my heel and stomped out of the meeting room, seeing that everyone had their ears against the door. I scowl and stomp off to my room, sick and tired of being around my allies.

* * *

There was a knock on my door, waking me up from my nap.

"Who the fuck is it?!" I shout, looking at the closed door. No one answered, they just knocked again. I groan and roll over, facing the wall.

"Come in!" The door opened and then closed. I look up and see Harribel sitting down on my couch. We just stare at each other for awhile until one of us speaks.

"Why are you here?" The third Espada just closes her eyes, thinking about something.

"So, Ichigo said something to you?" I scowl and nod. "Yeah…"

"What did he say to you?" I take a deep breath before I say his exact words to me.

"He said 'I hate you! I don't get what made you think I felt different. We're enemies and that's how we'll remain! Nothing's gonna change just because you took care of me against my will! Get out of my life!' So, I left." Her green eyes open back up, looking me straight into the eyes.

"What do you mean by 'just because you took care of me against my will'?" Oh, yeah. No one knows that Ichigo's…

"He's sick. And without me, he might die." Harribel's eyes widen a lot and she got to her feet, coming over to me and grabbing the collar of my jacket, pulling me up a little.

"You left him when he's sick!? What is wrong with you?!" I just scowl and push her away.

"It doesn't matter to me! So what if he gets sicker without me!?"

"Grimmjow! You never leave behind the one you love! Even if they tell you to leave!" This pissed me off.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! I'm not fucking in love with Kurosaki!" She doesn't look convinced.

"Then why are you so upset about an enemy telling you that they hate you?" The color in my face just disappeared. She was right. I'm so upset just because the fucking enemy said he hated me. That's how it's supposed to be. Ichigo was right… We have to hate each other. I sigh and sit up, closing my eyes.

"Thank you, Harribel. I've realized what is happening." I see a small smile in her eyes.

"So, what are you gonna do to fix it?" I look at her all weird.

"What do you mean? I just gotta wait for him to come to fight me. That's what enemies do. And enemies are supposed to hate each other, so it's only natural that Ichigo and I feel that way towards each other. No more, no less." Before Harribel could say a thing, I walk out of the room, knowing that I'm lying to myself.

* * *

I roll my eyes and shut the fridge, seeing that there's nothing sweet in the kitchen. For some weird reason, I really want chocolate. I would eat Ulquiorra's, but he'd kill me. I turn to leave and jump almost out of my skin, Ulquiorra was standing right there.

"Don't touch my chocolate." I sigh, putting my hand on my heart.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He just raised an eyebrow and grabbed his god damn chocolate and kept it out of reach. I scowl.

"Harribel told me what you said."

"So? Who cares? Ichigo can go die of sickness for all I care." Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitches.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I told Aizen and say that it's be a good idea to send someone out to kill him?" My eyes widen and I grab the collar of his shirt, slamming him against a wall.

"Don't even dare! I swear to god, if you do that, I will kill you!"

Ulquiorra smiles very faintly and pushes me off.

"Just as I thought. You do care about Ichigo."

"No I don't. I just want to be the one to kill him." He just shakes his head and turns to leave, but not without handing me a bar of chocolate.

"Do me a favor, Grimmjow. Stop lying to yourself." I just look at his fleeting form until it disappeared down the hall. I look down at the bar in my hand before I rip it open and start to chow down, feeling even worse than I did before.

* * *

**Okay, done with that chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to update all the time. Hope ya'll liked it being in Grimm's P.O.V. **


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about a week and I've finally gotten over Kurosaki. I now realize what he was meaning. We're enemies. Nothing's gonna change that. And frankly, liking another guy is just weird. I'm amazed at how I acted toward him. The way I was feeling probably wasn't even real. Besides, the little shit didn't even say thank you to me once for everything I did for him. He would just push me away. Why should I like someone who rejects everything I do for them?

I walk into the meeting room and sit down, looking better than I did a week ago. I see Harribel and Ulquiorra staring at me, disappointment in their eyes. I just turn away from them and look at Aizen, seeing how happy he looked now that I was back to normal. I smile evilly until Ulquiorra gets to his feet, bringing up something I didn't want to talk about, let alone see.

"I suggest we check up on Kurosaki. I heard a rumor that he is sick." Aizen's eyes brighten up as he reaches for the remote that turns on the projector. I glare at Ulquiorra who only smirked lightly.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra, for this information. Let us see for ourselves." I scowl as a picture starts to appear on the white wall. The picture was of Ichigo getting out of bed, his skin pale as the sand here. I feel a lump start to form in my throat at the sight.

He slips and falls to the floor, his whole body shaking violently. He curses himself and gets to his feet, going out of his room. Where the hell is he going when he's like THAT?!

We all see him go outside into the freezing snow. I swallow hard as he falls again, getting right back up. What is he doing? Why is he doing that?! He's an idiot! Ichigo finally stops in front of the candy shop that I got my Gigai in. I furrow my brows as the picture fades and we all look at Aizen. He just smiles more.

"It looks like you were right, Ulquiorra. But, I don't think we need to send anyone to kill him. He will eventually die on his own." I grit my teeth and look down at the table, my hair shadowing my face.

"Grimmjow? Are you okay?" The voice of Gin from behind me didn't even scare me. I just got up and left the room, my heart filled with hate that Ulquiorra would do something like that. But why should I care? We're enemies and it'd be better if he died. I…I don't mean that.

* * *

"I'm begging you, Urahara. I need to go to Hueco Mundo." Hat-and-Clogs just raises an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And why should I let you go when you're in this condition?" I look at him, sadness in my eyes.

"Please. I need to do something." Urahara's eyes soften a little and he finally sighs after almost an hour of pleading.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you and if I think you're about to die, I'm coming in to get you." I nod and get up from the ground, cringing as I did so. I'll admit, ever since I made Grimmjow leave, I've felt like shit. And the way I sent him away makes me feel guilty. For some weird reason, I miss him now that he's gone. I miss the way he would look out for me no matter how I acted. I miss the way he smiled at me. I miss his bright blue hair. And I miss the kisses that he would plant on my forehead. I don't know what this feeling I have toward him is, but I think it might be love. That's why I need to apologize, even if I might get killed at Aizen's palace.

* * *

I smile at Urahara one last time before I jump into the Garganta, my sword ready. I bet Aizen has camera's in here and he's gonna summon all the Espada to one place. That's where I want to go. I can see Grimmjow if I end up at that one spot. I smile to myself as I start out walking, but then start to run. I want to see him. I want to say sorry and I want him to hug me. I want him to kiss me, and for god's sake, I would kiss back!

I squint as I see a light at the end of the Garganta. Wait, that can't be right. It usually takes longer to get to Hueco Mundo. What's going on?

I shrug and just run towards it, not really caring at this point. Whatever is on the other end of this dark tunnel, I will find out soon.

I jump out and land on a white floor. I look up and see the Espada meeting room. I scan the room and see that I'm the only one here, but not for long. I can sense them all coming here. I don't hide. I just get up on the table and stand there, waiting for Grimmjow to come in.

The first to come in is the one I believe is called Ulquiorra. His eyes widen a little, but then he just smiles faintly. Wait, what?! Why is he smiling!? I shake my head and watch all the Espada enter the room, most of them smiling at me. What the fuck is going on here?!

My eyes widen when I see Grimmjow. I smile happily and wait for him to notice me. He does and scowls, sitting down in his seat.

"Grimmjow…"

"What the fuck are you doing here, asshole?" He spits out, venom thick in his voice. This shocked me. I get off the table and stand next to him, holding the chair for support.

"I-I came to apologize. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and…I didn't mean any of what I had said to you. I didn't know what I was thinking and-." Grimmjow puts up a hand, glaring at me.

"Shut the fuck up. It doesn't matter. We're enemies and enemies aren't supposed to be NICE to each other." My shoulders slump and my heart drops. He looks away, staring at the wall in front of him.

"W-what…?"

"Oh, do I need to repeat it? I. Hate. You. We're. Enemies. Stay away from me until I come to kill you once and for all." I feel tears start to form in my eyes as he said this.

"But, Grimm…"

"Don't call me 'Grimm'! We're not friends! Why should I befriend someone as worthless as you?" I could feel my heart breaking with every word he said. Tears roll down my face in streams, droplets falling on Grimmjow's shoulder. He finally turns and looks at me, his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I was too late to figure this out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I'm sorry I said all those things. I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry." I sob as I hang my head, "I love you, Grimmjow. I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Everything went silent. It seemed like if you dropped a pin, everyone would hear it. I don't look at Grimmjow, scared that he'll still have the face of hatred.

"Ichigo. Go home. Now." My eyes widen at his words. My breath hitches as I try to calm myself.

"B-but, Gr-."

"GO HOME, ICHIGO!" My head shoots up to see anger on his face. I look down and let out a single sob. My legs start to shake until they give out. I yelp as I hit the ground. Grimmjow just looks down at me, a hard scowl on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but the door was slammed open before he could spit it out.

"Where is the Kurosaki boy? I would like to make him part of our army." I stiffen at the sound of Aizen's voice.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen and look up, seeing Gin. He smiles at me and turns towards the wall, opening the Garganta. My eyes widen and I try to get up, but I can't. His smile disappears.

"Ah! There you are, Ichigo Kurosaki." My eyes go wide with fear as I hear Aizen's footsteps coming close. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for him to grab me, but he doesn't. I was picked up instead and taken into the Garganta, the person running through at high speed. I open my eyes and see that it was Grimmjow.

* * *

**And so I'll leave you hanging there. Sorry, but I'm cruel sometimes. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this! I've been working on a different story about another fandom! *sobs in corner* I have failed you!**

* * *

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry." A vein in the Arrancar's forehead throbs.

"I get it. You've said it about a hundred times already." I look down at my comforter that had pooled into my lap.

"I'm so-"

"If you say sorry one more time, I'll snap you in half like the twig you've become." I swallow hard and nod, my eyes starting to droop. I look up and see Grimmjow staring at me, a hard scowl on his face.

"Bed. Now." I open my mouth to protest, but quit while I'm ahead. The face he was making was too scary. I sigh and pull the covers over myself, laying down in my warm bed. I turn and face the wall, shivering slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Grimmjow. I love you." The Espada just scoffed and got to his feet, walking out of the room. I close my eyes, realization sweeping over me.

I was too late. He will never feel the same way like he did before. He hates me. And it seems he always will.

* * *

The scent of hot food woke me up. I open my eyes and sit up slightly, seeing Grimmjow in his Gigia. He had a small bed-n-breakfast table in his hands, so he had to close the door with his foot.

I blush a little at what he picked out for his new clothes. He was wearing sorta baggy jeans and a blue shirt, a black jacket over it. I gulp as he catches me staring, scowling even more. I look down and sit up straight, my hands in my lap.

"Thank you, Grimm…I'm-"

"I thought I told you already. You either shut the fuck up or I break you even more."

"I-I know, it's just that…" I clench my sheets, my knuckles turning white, "I don't know what else to say to get rid of this unbearable guilt." He was silent as was I. I didn't dare say another word as the sixth Arrancar advanced toward me, putting the tray down in front of me.

I look down at the meal and see pretty much everything you could imagine. He pretty much Paula Deaned that shit. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and a bowl of fruit. My mouth waters at the sight, but my stomach doesn't agree. I take a deep breath through my nose and take a bite of one of the 5 pancakes. I gulp it down and whimper, holding my gut to keep from vomiting. It was delicious, don't get me wrong, but my belly wants to be a jerk right now.

I hear a slight chuckle from my desk chair, making me look over in surprise. Grimmjow was smiling. Like, actually smiling.

"What's so funny?" He closes his eyes and smiles more, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, just that look on your face. It's priceless." I pout and look back down at the food, taking another bite. I was determined to eat this. All of it. I don't care how long it takes, I gotta eat.

"You know, it's kinda pointless to force yourself to eat if you're gonna throw it back up." I gulp and nod, pushing the table away.

"Sorry…It's good, but…" I look down, swallowing hard. Grimmjow laughs again and grabbed the bucket at the edge of my bed, handing it to me. I stick my head in it and proceed to throw up, a hand rubbing my back as tears form in the corners of my eyes.

You know, having Grimmjow around is good. I like having him by me all the time. I love how he's so cocky and confident and I love how much trouble he used to go to to just come and fight me, but that's all ruined because of me. This made me want to throw up more, which I did.

* * *

"Hey, Grimmjow." The bluenette looks up from the book I had given him. I was actually surprised that he was reading it. He was almost half way through and I gave it to him two hours ago. Who knew he could read that fast, or even read at all!

"What is it?" I smile and look down at my math book.

"See if you can answer this. For the function f(x) = 3x + 3, find x such that f(x) = 18. What does x equal?" I look up at Grimmjow and started to laugh at the confused look on his face.

"It sounded like you were just speaking in tongue. What the hell is the answer?"

"X equals 5."

"HOW!?" I laugh and show him my work, making him even more confused. "That still doesn't make any sense."

"That's why it's called math. Mental abuse to humans." Grimmjow started to laugh so hard that I thought he was gonna fall out of his chair.

"Yeah, I never had to learn that shit. All Aizen made us do was addition, subtraction, multiplication, division and he taught us all how to read. That was it." I shrug and start to do my work again, feeling a lot better than I did when Grimmjow had left. Which was a very good thing.

My eyes widen as I feel the bed shift, another person sitting down next to me. I look over at Grimmjow and tilt my head. He just lays down, his feet hanging off the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing?" He just shrugs and picks up his book, reading it once again.

"I don't want to lay on the floor or sit in the desk chair anymore."

I roll my eyes and start on my homework again, switching to English. I could see Grimm peeking over at what I was doing every so often, but I didn't say anything. I just smiled every time he did.

"I love you, Grimm." He didn't say anything. He just grunted and began to focus on his book. I look down as my heart sinks more. I've made a promise to myself to say "I love you" at least once every time I see the Arrancar, but if he doesn't begin to love me back again, I'll stop and try to get over him, but I don't know if I will.

* * *

"Goodnight, Ichi! Hope you feel better!" I smile at my little sister as she closed my door, alerting Grimmjow that he could come out from the closet.

"What the hell is up with this talking lion?" I look over at him and see Kon in his hands, a pained look on the Mod Soul's face. I laugh a little and sit up, putting my feet down on the ground. I was about to stand when Grimmjow gives me the look saying, "You do and I'll make sure you can never get up again". I gulp and lay back down.

"Ichigo! What are you waiting for!? Get me away from him!" I shake my head, making Kon go ballistic, "WHY NOT?!"

"Because you're annoying, Kon!" Grimmjow laughs and tosses Kon onto my bed, coming over slowly. I scowl at the Espada as Kon continues to yell at me.

"What? I thought that you'd want a stuffed animal to cuddle with." I scowl even more at the mockery in his voice.

"Shut up." He laughs once before doing exactly what I say. It was strange, because before, if I had said that, he wouldn't have listened. But I wouldn't have cared if he didn't listen to me. Him just being here makes me happy and that's all that counts.

* * *

**Okay, done. Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. *sobs again* I'M SORRY!**


End file.
